the o room
by sab sab 15
Summary: I suck at Summarys so this is just what I think high school would be like for Inuyasha and the gane. It is about Sesshomaru/Rin and Naraku/Kagome mostly
1. The girl that said no to Sesshomaru

**HI THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO THERE YOU ARE HOPE YOU ENJOY. AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT. THIS IS RATED M YONG KIDS SHOULDN'T READ.

* * *

THE O ROOM**

Welcome to village prep for privileged students from the 6Th-12Th grade. for most of the students the school was very boring just a lot of studding and homework the best schools in the world are the hard once. at lest for Rin a new student at village prep she has been home schooled for the last three years. the reason that she was allowed to start going to school was because she was now 15 and needed to make friends which was something she was not good at. no rin loved to read and watch t.v. mostly because she had been traveling with her parents on there business trips. not to munching the fact that her parents kept on nagging her about it until she didn't wont to because it was terning in to a choir rather then a plusher. plus the kids at the school where snoutty too snotty for Rin so she was just as happy reading and eating alowen.

One day Rin was reading one of her books at the schools coffee shop turning to the 5th chapter in her book she had sow a folded note picking it up she unfold it and started to read the note.

Why hello there Rin this is your lucky day my sweet. You have been chosen to one of the guest to best party of the year and just a 6th grader too how wonderful. The time is hear aggen time for Sesshomaru and Naraku annual party in the O room the O room is the please whar gorps go to have sex limited party. I will see you there Rin.

After reading the note Rin thought that it was a just a joke.

"How dome do these upper class men think I am. I am not falling for this." Rin thought.

then she threw it away and went back to reading her book.

little did she know to her their was someone hiding in the back of the coffee shop watching her. a short skiny big head boy that was shorter then Rin was shokt to see that any one would turn down some one as grate as Sesshomaru the of that mad hem sick.

"I can't belev that girl just threw that note away. Sesshomaru is going to be angry. The boy thought.

He knew that Sesshomaru was one of the most powifol studetns in the school and gets what ever he wonts no matter what. The boy ran to find Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was in the gym with Naraku trying to figer out if that was the best place to have there party. When Sesshomaru little arion boy came runing in.

"Sesshomaru the girl she trow away your note. she thoght that it was just a joke." The boy said.

"WHAT! How could she duos she not know of who I am. I must go and find out." Sesshomaru said. Then he went to go find her.

"How could she do that? I mean dous she know how I am? I an the most Populer boy at this school." Sesshomaru said.

"That is one of the most populer." Naraku said.

Sesshomaru glard at Naraku. "I have to find out what went wrong Mabe she misunderstoud. However Freshmen had been know to be scard at evry little thing that jumps." Sesshomaru said.

Mabe she duos not like you." Naraku said.

Sesshomaru hit his right fist in his left hand. "That's it she must that is thought that it was a joke.

"Well I don't have that problem women love me and the only woman that would say no to me must be blind." Naraku said

back at the cafa Rin was still reading her book when Inuyasha and Kikyou the couple in school came in. Rin didn't rilly like them. Not becous they where mean or anything but it was becase of what they did to Kagome this girl that lived nexed door to her. Looking at them Rin rememberd when Inuyasha said that he didn't like her infront of they hole school over the mic at the schools pep rally and to make things worse he Kissed Kikyou in front of her. Kagome ran out crying. It seemed that Rin was the only one that sow how hurt Kagome evey one eals was to bisy looking at how Inuyasha Kikyou where in love. Ever since then Kagome has never trust any one and who could blame her.

"I would never be so stoped as to fall for that. Rich spoyld pamper kids are all ways think the world revols around them they don't care about what happens if some one gets hirt. It makes me sick." Rin thought to her self.

At that momint Kagome came in head down as she went to the counter to order.

"Hi I would like vanilla latte and a liman muffen." She said

"That will be $5.35." The Cashier said.

Kagome pade the cashier and once she got her order she left to go to the fountain in front of the school. Putting her back pack down on the bench she sat down and began to eat her muffen. "There that was not as bad as I thought at lesed no one was toking about them." Kagome said.

As she was eating Naroku came up behind her and put his hands on her sholders. Making Kagome jump in surpris. "It's not easy running in to you ex and his new girlfriend is it. I mean what he put you throw and he didn't even say he was sorry. Now if some one did that to me I would get even." Naraku said.

"Give me a brake if I did something to get even with them then i'm a bicth and they are still the good once." Kagome said.

"I would never think of you as a bicth just becouse you wont justes for what happen to you. However some times justes can happen without you knowing." Naraku said and with that he lefed.

Kagome went to get her coffee and when she grabed it she found a note taped on it. She went to open it.

"Well hi to you Kagome my sweet it is that time and you know what I mean. It is Time for the best party of the year the party that only the best get invided to and this time you are one of thous people and I hope that you will come althouw why would you not come you little cute cute.

"Why so they can laugh at me then dump a buckit of pig blood on me and laugh harder at me the cool kids are getting desprit arntt thay." Kagome said. Then she throw then note away and got up to leav. She didn't notce that Naraku was woching her.

"What did she just throu the note away? What is the matter with that girl."


	2. Sesshomaru's panic

THE O ROOM

"How could she be so cold I mean what is her deal I know she is new and ben travoling but come on" Sesshomaru said

Just then Naraku came in. "Sesshomaru stop your mumboling we all have problems. Our peoblems are going to have to deal with that lator but for now we have to diside who eals we are going to invit." Naraku said.

"Yes yes we must get back to work" Sesshomaru said. then he grabbed a note book with names of people that they wher going to invit. "I fogot to ask you how did Kagome respond to the note?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh she throuw it away but I think that is becsuse of what your brother did to her. Don't worry I have a plan to get her hear." Naraku said.

"And what's that?"Sesshomaru said.

"I pane to invite Sango Kagome's friend then she will have second thoughts and wont to come. As we both know Sango has tring to in to our porty for a long time now." Naraku said. He pulled out his cell phone and looked for Sango's number and then sended her a tex. "Now that I did that all I have to do is wate. You should try that with one of Rin's friends." He said.

"She dousant have friends She likes to keep to herself. That is why I must have her. She is the only girl I meat that rilly dousn't seem to care about what peopl think of her and I have to know how she dous that. It's like she likes to waer glasses keep her hear looking like a mess. the way she aways has her nose in a book that look on her face she gets when she gets to a part that she likes almost like she just got some. Then thears when she is in gym class and running when she is finished she look like she was running and not faking it. Oh why did she throw my note away." Sesshomaru said. Then he got up. "Well I will see to it that she comes."

"What are you going to do." Naraku said.

"You'll find outwhen I tell you lator." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh Sesshomaru what ever you are planing to do it can wait now we have to choos who elas to invite." Naraku said.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said then he sat down

_** (NO I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU THE ONES THAT GET INVITED YOU WILL HAVE TO GESS.)**_


End file.
